jahangirgondalfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
INTRO : "Jahangir Nasir Gondal" Is a pakistani singer/songwrite''r. Known as "Jahangir Gondal". He started Singing When he was the ''age of 9. He has been taking interest in rap music also. He started his career as a singer on YouTube, re-singing contemporary Western songs before he became a public figure. He is a young artist. He is often referred to as the Justin Bieber of Pakistan. Jahangir Gondal Is the youngest pakistani' ''artist' in this time. His Friends & family members support him very much & we will be hearing more music from him in the future. Famous ''canadian rapper Dax''' & ''pakistani rapper Overtvke '''are following him on Instagram & He is very good Friends With Another Famous Pakistani Rapper ''Mr Dawar. Follow Jahangir gondal on instagram : @jahangirgondalmusic . EARLY LIFE : He was born on 5th of August 2004 in Lahore,Pakistan. He started his early education in the age of 5. He went to St.Anthony's Hight School Lahore Cantt. After studying till 6th grades there he shifted to another school Named cantt public high school. He started singing at the age of 9. Back then he didnt knew that he had a soulfull voice and he could sing. He used to do humming. he had never been on a show before. He tells that He has been listening to Canadian Singer Justin Drew Bieber Which inspired him very much to sing.Later in 2013 Jahangir started listening to A pakistani singer Asim Azhar & Thats when jahangir tells from where he started singing. He explains a liitle bit more saying That he used to upload his song cover on soundcloud when he was a kid By the name of Jahangir Nasir on soundcloud. The Link is here'' https://soundcloud.com/jahangir-nasir'' . He was so shy and nervous in the starting days but one day Jahangir Tells that He had a show in his school that time he was in 2nd grade. everyone was showing their talents He says " but i was too shy to go on a stage full of crowd so i stayed low. until i went to close to the stage. two girls pushed me on the stage that was a turning part for me they pushed me on to the stage their was alot of people staring a senior student came and told me to sing any song that i know, i was silent for 2 minutes didnt know what to do then i closed my eyes and i started singing Asim Azhar's Sunlay And when i finished the song everyone was like cheered up everyone looked so happy and then my senior Muhammad fazeel khan told me and made me realize that i am someone i can be someone i can sing. and after that i started singing i became popular in my school everybody wanted to be my friend ever since then. This changed my life." SINGING CAREER : He started singing at the age of 9. Back then he didnt knew that he had a soulfull voice and he could sing. He used to do humming he had never been on a show before. He tells that He has been listening to Canadian Singer Justin Drew Bieber Which inspired him very much to sing.Later in 2013 Jahangir started listening to A pakistani singer Asim Azhar & Thats when jahangir tells from where he started singing. He explains a liitle bit more saying That he used to upload his song cover on soundcloud when he was a kid By the name of Jahangir Nasir on soundcloud. The Link is here'' https://soundcloud.com/jahangir-nasir'' . He was so shy and nervous in the starting days but one day Jahangir Tells that He had a show in his school that time he was in 2nd grade. everyone was showing their talents He says " but i was too shy to go on a stage full of crowd so i stayed low. until i went to close to the stage. two girls pushed me on the stage that was a turning part for me they pushed me on to the stage their was alot of people staring a senior student came and told me to sing any song that i know, i was silent for 2 minutes didnt know what to do then i closed my eyes and i started singing Asim Azhar's Sunlay And when i finished the song everyone was like cheered up everyone looked so happy and then my senior Muhammad fazeel khan told me and made me realize that i am someone i can be someone i can sing. and after that i started singing i became popular in my school everybody wanted to be my friend ever since then. This changed my life."